(Don t) Let the sky fall
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: It was too easy, he just had to let his body fall to the front to end it all, to finally end his nightmare. And if it was that easy, why he doesn t do it? why he can t do it? What is stopping him? Ah, of course. It was that. The ones that drive him to jump are the same who are holding him back. Authorized translation.
1. The End

**Tittle: (Don´t) let the sky fall**

 **Author. Alice Cavallari**

 **Translator: xXHoly QueenXx**

 **Reborn! Is proprety of Amano Akira-sensei and the Story belongs to Alice Cavallari**

 **Authorized translation.**

 **Summary:** **It was too easy, he just had to let his body fall to the front to end it all, to finally end his nightmare. And if it was that easy, why he doesn´t do it? why he can´t do it? What is stopping him? Ah, of course. It was that. The ones that drive him to jump are the same who are holding him back**

* * *

 **(Don´t) Let the sky fall**

 **::**

 **Finally everything drowned… your gaze twisted and broke into a cloudy sky,,, And I didn´t see anything else than my tears.**

 **-León Felipe**

 **::**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This is the end

He took a deep breath with both arms to his sides while he was playing with the balance of his body and a sick smile appeared on his face. He calmly opened his eyes which didn´ t reflect any emotion, and he watched the beautiful black sky that was visible from the roof of the school, the sky was adorned by a beautiful full moon and the stars covered it. That was it, he had crossed the line so much time ago and he simple couldn´t stand it anymore. He balanced his body one more time out of the limits of the roof. It was too easy, he just had to let his body fall to the front to end it all, to finally end his nightmare.

No more mafia, no more threats, no more blood, no more weapons, no more betrayals, no more sadness, no more _Vongola._

And if it was that easy, why he doesn´t do it? why he can´t do it? What is stopping him?

-Tenth!

 _Ah_

-Tsuna!

 _Of course_

-SAWADA!

 _It was that_

-Boss

 _They are_

-Herbivore

The ones that drive him to jump are the same who are holding him back. The same people that refused him when he needed them, the ones that ignored him after that _awful_ event, were the same people who were now begging him not to jump.

He holded his breath and started to count from ten.

-Please don´t do it, Juudaime!

Nine.

-Tsuna, please, come down!

Eight

-Please stop Sawada!

Seven

-We are sorry boss!

Six

-If you don´t come down, I´m going to make you by kicking you down!

Five

-Don´t do anything stupid!

Four

-Stupid?.-He mumbled

Three

-How can you say that when you were the stupid ones?

Two

-It´s for you that I´m doing this

One

He closed his eyes, letting his tears make their down his cheecks, and his heart opressed while he was falling

It was like some fucking movie scene. They couldn´t move any muscle and they watched how slowly, and with that horrible smile, he was falling. And the worst of all was the big happiness reflected on his eyes

-TSUNA!

 **Comments of the transalator:**

Honestly, I love this fic so much and I wanted to shared it with you so I decided to translate it.

 **English is not my first language, nor my second, so forgive me if I have too many grammatical mistakes… Please, tell me about them.**

 **I published a first version sometime two years ago… but it was really bad… so…**

 **Sorry Alice! Here I´m starting again!**


	2. No more mafia

**Title: (Don't) Let the sky fall**

 **Author: Alice Cavallari**

 **Translator: xXHoly QueenXx**

 **Reborn! Is property of Amano Akira-sensei and the story belongs to Alice Cavallari**

 **Authorized Translation.**

 **Rated: T-M**

* * *

 **(Don't) Let the Sky Fall**

 **::**

 **No more mafia**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was fragile. Since he was a child he was forced to live under the teasing and insults dedicated to his person: of someone dumb, good for nothing and useless in everything he did; and as if it wasn´t enough, he lived too being victim of physical intimidation. Nobody expected something from him, not even his own mother was able to see a future for him. If they only had motivated him and helped him moving on, he would had been able to surpass their expectations and his own, nothing of this would had ever happened. But, as the time passed, the insults and the teasing increased until he ended believing it too, and it reached a point when everything stopped mattering to him, even his own future. No good Tsuna is his nickname since he can remember, because he's so stupid that he can't take two steps forward without stumbling, literally, with nothing.

Every day was the same routine: Waking up, being late for school, being humiliated for not knowing some answer, being beaten for fun, arriving home, eating, showering, being distracted by the world of leisure, sleeping and crying because tomorrow was going to be the same way. And why hasn't he ended his life? You may ask. Because he is a coward. He tried once, he took a knife from the kitchen and he had it for thirty minutes in front of his neck, but he couldn't. Even if he hated his life he had a deep fear for Death, so he would still breathe only because he didn't have another option.

And then, when he was drowning in his world of darkness and perdition, one candle turned on when a baby appeared in front of him, saying that he was going to be the next boss of a Mafia Family. Tsuna didn't care for two reasons: Firstly, because it was impossible for a child to know nothing about the Mafia; and secondly, because his dumbness was enough to make a person bitter and make them give up immediately. And he was sure that it was going to be the same with that child. But… it wasn't. He was surprised because, every time he ruined everything, the efforts from Reborn to making him move on would be stronger, even if that meant the use of guns or any other tyrant method. It was the same time that someone expected him to be successful, that, even if he didn't show it, was making all he could. It wasn't that he should be proud for being a Mafia boss, but he didn't believe that another chance like that would ever show up again form him, it was worth for him to make everything he had to make someone proud.

More and more candles started to brighten up his world, everything and everyone looked nicer. He had make some good friends and others no so good, he got enemies and some beating in the way, but nothing too dangerous; he would do anything to be rounded by their smiles. They smiled to him so brightly that he ended up smiling as brightly as them, and more beautiful, making some of them blush. His laugh, he hardly had never laughed in his life, so the first times that he did it he got a stomachache. He hardly had never wished that the day never ended, or for the next to come quickly, because being with his friends (And how good it felt to say that!) was an adventure.

Inside the mafia there could be some unnatural things that defied Newton's laws and the World's principles, besides there being babies with the knowledge and the mentality of a full grow adult; but, truthfully… Who cared? He didn't. All those weird facts stopped mattering and he either cared about possessing some special abilities (Or powers, whatever you want to call them), because the most important to him was his friends and, of course, their well beings.

But, as I said at the beginning, Tsuna was fragile. And don't mean in the physic way, of course not. Because after he had fought, and he had wined against terrifying people, bigger and smarter than him, nothing else could surpass him. No, we are talking about something more delicate; himself.

His emotional state was unstable. Those years living in a pitiful way marked him, in his heart and in his mind; scars that maybe not even the time could heal. He took it seriously every word, no mattering if they were of affective or harmful, that was directed to him or to his friends, and we don't even need to talk about corporeal aggression that was worst. He still didn't know how to react to certain situations and until that moment nothing bad had happened because Reborn was always by his side. But after living fourteen years in that way, he could hide it well. So well that not even Reborn noticed. Because if he had known, he would have told Nono that he wasn´t ready just yet to do that exercise. But since he didn't know, since he didn't notice that little fact of Tsuna, he told him that he was ready.

A big mistake.

And that how this sad story begun.

Nono called him and his guardians to a simple reunion in Italy, saying that since he was the next Capo Vongola, he needed to start getting in touch with others Famiglias. Everything was going right 'til that point. One of the five families reunited were the Cavallone and seeing Dino there calmed Tsuna. The reunion went well, everyone was so nice and king to the brunet, who from time to time stuttered.

When the reunion finished, everyone stood up and narrowed their hands as a farewell. But after he took the hand of the Capo Franchessi, everything went wrong. The capo tried to murder him by shooting him, luckily, Gokudera never parted of his side and was able to set Tsuna aside, although the bullet managed to caress his left cheek, letting some blood fall.

He was stunned.

It wasn't until Yamamoto took him roughly by his arm to take him out that he reacted. The rest of the Capos ran away and only Dino offered his help. When they were out of the place, there was an ambush waiting for them. He lost the notion of time because of the chaos and the scandal, the worst part was that it wasn't all he lost. In some moment, he got separated for the rest and they managed to corner him.

There was a moment when his mind didn't process of what he must defend himself. And, it may be thanks to the intuition of Primo Vongola or because of his luck, that he managed to enter in Hyper mode and he attacked the hitmen; but at the same time the panic was invading all his mind and there was a moment when he didn't really know if they were falling because he let them unconscious or because they weren´t breathing anymore.

He walked around the place until he entered the same room where the reunion was celebrated. And comfortable sat in one elegant chair was the capo Franchessi: Smoking a puro and with the leg crossed, enhancing his belly.

-You are late, Decimo.

-Why are you doing this? – Asked Tsuna, nervous.

Although in the outside he seemed a bit nervous, in the inside he was dying. His mind was in a panicking state, so he wouldn't be totally conscious of the next events.

-My dear Decimo, you aren't capable enough to be in charge of the Vongola

-What?

"Tac Tac"

His heart beating was getting out of control. He hated… no, he loathed so deeply being told that he couldn't do something, even if it was the true.

-You're so dumb, stuttering in a reunion is a total insult! I'm surprised that nobody teased you, this world is cruel and no any brat can be part of it.

He ended his puro and stood up calmly. What Franchessi didn't know, was that with every word he said he was altering more Tsuna

-If you take the Vongola, I don't want to think about the disaster that would come with it…

-Calm down, breath…

-… And the worst is that not only you would fall, a lot of famiglias would too, including mine.

-Don't listen to him, he's only testing you…

-And you must understand that I can't let that happen, so, why don't you resign and let the Vongola in the hands of someone else?

-No! – Shouted Tsuna – I can't do that! What Primo wanted the most was to protect the people and for nine generations his memory has been trampled. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request.

It sounded so good, that he can almost think that he knew what he was saying, but he didn't. One most little thing would be enough to make him lose his control. All his senses were on alert for whatever that happened next.

The capo smiled and put his hand inside his sack.

Click

Everything happened so fast, without knowing it he threw himself to the capo, and when he came back to his senses y had in his hands then neck of Franchessi, dead.

-Ju-juudaime!

-Capo Franchessi!

The brunet turned around. His friends were fine and they were accompanied by Franchessi's people.

-What have you done, Tsuna?! – Asked Dino

-H-he was going to a-attack me! M-my body re-reacted by itself before my head!

Slowly, Tsuna dropped him and the capo fell to the ground. It was then that, already seated on the floor, he looked that what the capo was taking was another puro. He couldn't express the horror and the disgust that he felt. He killed him that easy? And why was he taking another puro?

He raised and lowered his look once and again, as if he was waiting for the capo to come back to life or for some miracle that told him that the capo was still alive, but nothing happened. Then he looked at his guardians, they were just as surprised as he was.

-Tsuna… - Dino took him by his shoulders making Tsuna look at him – This was a proof, only a proof… Franchessi was one of the most intimate friends of Nono and he offered his help to see if you were ready to be the Decimo.

-What?

His eyes widened in horror. He didn't resist the disgust he was feeling and he took a hand to his mouth, he pushed Dino aside and threw up on the dead body. Oh my God, he just didn't murder someone, he did it without any reason to do it.

-Tsunayoshi!

Nono entered in the room and looked at his friend in the floor; with his sight lost, his face full of surprise and he vomited on him. The brunet looked at him with watered eyes, how was he going to take it?

-What is the meaning of this, Nono? – Asked one of Franchessi's men – You told us that nothing was going to happen!

-Capo Franchessi! Capo Franchessi! – Was crying another one.

-Betrayed! Our capo trusted you!

Tsuna covered his ears with both of his hands trying not to listen anything and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stand up; his entire body was trembling the same way a jelly would. Somebody carried him up and took him away of the place, even then he could still listen the replicas and the crying of the members of Franchessi's family.

He let himself fall in his own world once again, so he didn't know when they arrived at the Vongola Manson. Tsuna was still against the idea of opening his eyes and his body refused to react, so they carried him up once again.

-What happened?! – He heard Coyote exclaiming.

-Please – Answered Dino and thanks to how near his voice was from him, he knew that Dino was the on carrying him – Not now, Tsuna needs to rest.

Dino continued walking until a door opening could be heard. Dino let him on the bed and he hugged himself.

-Tsuna – Called him calmly Dino.

-Leave alone – He muttered.

Cavallone sighed. One more time the door of the room was closed leaving him alone. He cried and screamed until his throat couldn't take it anymore.

He said all of that about Primo, but he just did the same thing that all his ancestors.

 **Comments of the translator:**

 **I had some trouble translating this chapter, but I think that it is ok. What do you think?**

 **If it isn't, let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it.**


End file.
